Hermione Granger and the Year of Crazy Normality
by SophieLims
Summary: This is my first fic. Before you all burn me and ignore my ashes, take a read at this story. Hermione Granger isn't looked into the deepest. Let's change that shall we? Sorta DHr, right now it's Hr...tennis? Haha. Enjoy.


-Hermione Granger and the Completely Normal Year of Hogwarts. sort of  
  
-SophieLims is cool and is indeed the author  
  
-The rating for this will be classified as PG-13, kiddies  
  
-I believe I will stick with the humor genre this first time through  
  
-GASP!! Did this *NEWBIE* actually say FIRST TIME THROUGH!? The horror! Someone unworthy of fanfiction.net's elite group. Well, shaddup. I'll hear nothing more of this verbal abuse I've inflicted.. on myself. .  
  
-Summary: I believe the title says all. As my first fiction piece, I'll be vapid and shallow and instead of divulging into the mystic wonders of the Potter world, I'll concentrate on one of my favorite characters in the book and make her get into crazy situations I've dreamt up. She's never that much looked into. After reading the books, you can only classify her as smart, cunning.. brave.. quick-witted, and patient. I'm digging deeper. Hahaha.  
  
I have a question though. What the hell does Ron!confused or Harry!besmirched (love that word) mean? It's so... weird...  
  
Anyway, I'll proceed to the most favorite part of this story. THE DISCLAIMER!! Hurrah. I don't own any of this. I only own anything that isn't owned my anyone else. Ha. Hahahaha.  
  
Oh yes, and one more thing. I make up names. The only people I know are the people that are usually referred to in the book, such as Ron, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Dean bladdy bladdy blah blah. I've decided that there were too many guys too girls (ratio 5:3) in the sixth year Gryffindor class, so I made up a girl!! HAHAHAHA. Her name shall be... Jules. Jules Takshenty. Lovely lovely. She's a short girl with dark hair, green eyes, and olive skin. She's quiet, keeps to herself, until she's with her friends (Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and some Ravenclaws). I guess she won't play a big part in this thingy. Don't get too worried about her. Silly geese. I'll make up other names along the way too. It'll be fun. Join in for the ride!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Wait. and another note, I really don't want sixth year to be all sad and everything for Harry. So let's just pretend Sirius Black didn't *sniff* die. AAAAAAAAAHHHH... why did he HAVE to die.. Anyway *sniff* on with the show.....  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~) Hermione Granger and the Complete Normal Year of Hogwarts. sort of: The Granger Home ~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
"Oh... ballocks!" I flung my tennis racket into the air after missing another easy hit. 'Why can't I get this stupid thing right?!' was all I could think as I buried my face in my hands while looking at the sky through the cracks between my fingers.  
  
"Dear, it's quite all right. You just need to aim, like --argh-- that!" Mr. Granger, my father, yelled across the court as he gave the poor lime green ball a big hearty whack.  
  
"Daddy, I can't play this sport. It's too.. Well, I just can't. But-" I stopped herself. I don't quit. I gathered myself up, picked up my racket, and concentrated. "Okay, Daddy, feed me another one. I'll get it this time."  
  
"Ok, pumpkin, here it goes.." SMACK went the racket to the ball. BOUNCE went the lovely ball on the ground. SWING went me. BUT I missed yet again.  
  
"AGAIN!!" I shouted, fuming. SMACK, BOUNCE, SWING.. miss. "Frrrees.. AGAIN!" went me. SMACK, BOUNCH, SWING, FOOM!!!  
  
"RESULT!! Yesyesyesyes!!" I jumped with a giddy glee that released all my frustration with that confounded bouncy tennis ball. Satisfied with my acheivement that day, I told my father it was time to go back home. It was three o' clock and the sun's rays had already done darkening damage (amazing alliteration, hahaha) to my usually tan-free skin.  
  
After a quick shower, I strode into my room, ruffling my hair a bit to quicken the drying process. I sat on her bed and looked at a picture on my nightstand. It was taken my fifth year at Hogwarts, the day that dastardly Umbridge had been made Headmistress. That day was an. interesting one. Hermione grinned as she thought about the beautiful fireworks and gazed at the photo. Harry smiled in a distant way. He was certainly happy, just a bit tired from all the Occlumency classes, I suppose. He shifted from foot to foot, casually looking back at a Catherine wheel whizzing by. Ron's face was twisted in glee. He kept pointing at an empty bag of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and laughing. I was in the middle of the two, looking a bit. rebellious. Well, more rebellious than I have ever felt. It was my favorite picture. I had loads more, a thank you to Colin Creevy, but this one constantly reminded me of that amazing day where that awful Umbridge woman was scurrying to and fro in all the havoc. Ah. what happy memories.  
  
I'd be back in Hogwarts in just two days. My supplies had already been bought and I was going to be prefect again. I hated these moments. Right after that notice, but before the beginning of school. It was like the long wait until your mother would come home with the croissants she promised. Bad simile.  
  
I reached down under my bed and fished out a beautifully decorated box, if I do say so myself. It contained many photos that I had collected since second year, mostly because of Colin. again. I owe a lot to this guy. I looked through dozens upon dozens of pictures. Most of them were with the Gryffindor gang. I looked at one in fourth year after Lavender and Pavarti both received dates to the Yule Ball. They were both giggling in their girlish delight (shut up, you lemony perverts) while waving to the camera. One was with the entire Gryffindor quidditch team, crying and laughing. They had just one the Quidditch Final, and the waves of lion supporters were about to descend upon them. There was one of Viktor Krum. I made him smile for the camera, even though he was intending to stick with his usual intimidating scowl. He was such a nice gentleman to me. Who would ever thought that he, a world-wide quidditch star, would fall for.. me? I smiled to myself. I would never be one to gloat to my friends, but to myself... Ha, I know it's ridiculously silly but, in times of great stress or sorrow, I make myself feel better by bragging to myself. It's stupid, but it does the trick well. That, and slapping Malfoy in the face third year.  
  
Speaking of Malfoy, there he was. Seamus and Dean goofing off in Herbology was the main theme of that photo, but Malfoy was in the background. I hadn't noticed this before, but without the load of Slytherins around, he looked almost civil. His face concentrated on taking care of his plant. He had shed his robes, so his more muggle-looking uniform was visible. He lacked his three S's also, a sneer, a scowl, or a smirk.. which had did quite a good toll on his face. He wiped away some of the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. His hair looked different also. It wasn't slicked back or anything, which his usually sharp face, softer.. Then he looked into the camera.  
  
I jolted out of my daze. Blimey, I can't believe Malfoy could be so entrancing. No, he wasn't entrancing. I got him in one of his better moments, but it didn't mean that he still wasn't a heartless git who has only one nickname for me, ugh, Mudblood. He was a horrible person. He divulged secrets to that Skeeter woman, he wanted me dead, he joined Umbridge's little army, he almost cost Buckbeak his life, he was going to be a future Death Eater.  
  
But what if he changed? Lots of people can change. Maybe because his father was a death eater, the childhood influence was very strong. But he can grow out of it, right? Nobody can be born pure evil. Babies are all pure. He changed into a malicious beast. He could change back.  
  
Wait, reverse and scratch that. What do I care if Malfoy changes or not? I mean, it would be for the better, but why should I waste my thoughts on it? I shrugged to myself and sighed. Goodness, if I could be that one girl to change over the summer. I hate being labeled as "know-it-all" Granger who has the bushy hair and a fetish for books. At least my teeth simmered down. I looked in the mirror. I wish my hair would lie straight and shiny. Maybe.. Maybe if I cut it a bit...  
  
I sat in front of the mirror, with the trash can placed under my overhanging hair, and scissors in my right hand. Maybe I could achieve a less unkempt look if I snip off the.. overhanging.. crap... CRAP!!! I uttered a low moan. My hand had cut diagonally. Maybe if I cut the other side.... to even it out.. mmmmDdddaaaaam-... No, no swearing. It's vulgar.. Like my HAIR...  
  
15 minutes later, I trudged out my room with shorter hair in front, shorter than before hair in back but longer than the front. Yes, attractive. I looked in the mirror in the loo. It looked as bad as what I saw in my room. I stomped my feet, I screamed a bit, and I banged on the mirror, but it didn't change my hair configuration. I mentally slapped myself in the head. Why did I care so much about looks?! Look where it got me now!! That's it. I'm wearing my hair up from now on. From now on until forever.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
That night, I was restless. I had received a letter from Ron. He told me about how horrid it would be to go back to school although he would see all his sixth year companions again. This summer had been awesome for him (as said in his letter) and he was glad that Harry and I were able to stay for a few weeks in July. Harry had really enjoyed having the first birthday party ever. We invited many Gryffindors to come, a few Hufflepuffs, and a handful of Ravenclaws. Slytherins were out of the question. Harry had sent a letter a few days back, complaining about the Dursleys but grateful for Moody's warning to his dreadful uncle. He told me he couldn't wait to go back home.  
  
Yes, I believe Hogwarts is more of home than where I live. That might sound a bit cruel toward my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death but. I feel more at home in the magic world.  
  
Every year is full of exciting surprises.. I wonder what will happen this year?  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
AN: Like it so far? Please do. I spent.... 2 hours on it. Hahaha. Give me some critiques, please. 


End file.
